


Kyle's Birthday Day

by SodaAndManipulation



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad attempt at humor, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaAndManipulation/pseuds/SodaAndManipulation
Summary: Written for Kyle week day 1. Kyle's friends go hard when it comes to celebrating his birthday.





	Kyle's Birthday Day

Kyle carefully stepped through the school doors. It was his birthday and his friends tended to go off the walls batshit insane for any celebration and since Kyle didn’t like celebrating his birthday he was an easy target. He knew his friends celebrated his birthday so hard because they loved him but he really could do without.

Last year, when he turned 16 his friends had sung for him in 3 of his classes, brought cupcakes to lunch, and had carried helium balloons with them just in case someone hadn’t picked up on the subtle clues. So this year Kyle had for the better part of the month mentioned that he wanted something down scaled. That he didn’t like being singled out and congratulated when he hadn’t really done anything. But he wasn’t expecting any miracles.

The grey hallways of his high school were as boring as always and as filled with tired students as usual. As he walked into the boring, boring hallway with his classes boring blue lockers he instantly spotted two of his friends, Kenny and Stan. As soon as he saw them his eyes met Kenny’s bright blues.

”Kyle!” Kenny shouted making the other students in the vicinity glance over before going back to whatever they were doing. ”Happy birthday!”

Kenny and Stan ran over and Kenny proceeded to squeeze the air out of Kyle in a huge, loving hug.

”Good morning Kyle.” Said Stan when Kenny released his grip, and gave Kyle his own bone crushing hug. ”Happy birthday dude.”

”Thanks.” Kyle smiled

”How’s your day been?” He asked after slowly releasing his grip.

”It’s been good, nothing special has happened, my family woke me up with breakfast in bed. We’re celebrating more tonight.”

”I get that, it's too early to do anything.” Kenny said as he and the birthday boy went to the lockers.

The boys kept chatting, about what presents Kyle might get that evening, but also about regular things like homework and upcoming tests.

The first half of the day was perfectly normal. Clyde leaned over the desks and gave his congratulations. Butters had given him a thoughtful card. Wendy gave him a fridge magnet replicating a diamond with the text ’I’ve been under pressure lately’. A gift Kyle expected since they had been trading fridge magnets for a couple of years now. That didn’t mean he didn’t love the thing any less. Some other students who overheard his friends also congratulated him which he smiled and thanked them for.

His last period before lunch was AP math so he was in that class with a couple of kind of friends as none of his actual friends had that course. They had congratulated him and the teacher caught wind of it. And to Kyles bright blushing embarrassment he interrupted his lesson on sine and cosine to make everyone sing. Needless to say he speed walked out of that room once the bell rung.  
To his surprise Stan and Kenny were waiting for him outside his class, presents in hand. Kyle greeted them, neglected to mention the spontaneous singing, gathered the presents in his arms and started walking back to the boring blue lockers.

To Kyle’s confusion there was a crowd around his, slightly worried he pushed through the small gathering. His eyes landed on what everyone had been looking at. One of the boring blue lockers, his boring blue locker was no longer boring and blue.

His locker had red wrapping paper on it and a blue bow making it look like a present. Whoever had decorated it had put blue sparkly letters on it that said ”Happy birthday Kyle” to really hammer in that it was in fact his birthday. There were also printed out photos of him and his friends taped on the locker. Kyle was both touched and uncomfortable and he did not know how to react to this situation.

So instead of having an outburst good or bad he carefully opened the locker and stashed it along with his presents both opened and unopened in a corner of the locker. He also tossed his bookbag in there before closing it and turning around to face his friends.

”When did you have time for this?” He asked, the most prominent emotion in his voice was confusion.

”That’s a secret.” Answered Kenny. Kyle was fairly sure Kenny had skipped class to do this, if it in fact was Kenny who had done it. But before he could comment on it when he was interrupted.

”Happy birthday.” Came Craigs familiar toneless voice. Kyle spun around to see Craig and Tweek, with a present each. Craig was wrapped neatly in newspaper and Tweek’s was made with the same paper as the locker but looked kinda messy.

”Y-yeah, Hap-Happy birthday dude!” Tweek said.

”Thanks guys, I appreciate it.” Smile Kyle, and he genuinely did. The couple handed over the presents and Kyle opened his locker again so he could put them in. ”I’ll open these after school, I don’t feel like attracting more attention.” He explained as he locked his dramatic locker.

”Yeah sure.” Said Craig, sidestepping to indicate that he wanted them to leave. They began to step away before Kyle halted the movement.

”Shouldn’t we wait for Kyle and Stan?” He asked.

”No. I’m very hungry.” Said Craig, not sounding very convincing. Kyle raised an eyebrow but before he could do anything he was interrupted. Which seemed like a recurring trend.

”H-have you given to cha-charity yet Kyle?” Interrupted Tweek.

”I’m doing it later today, also how did you know that?” The jew answered.

”Why are you giving to charity on your birthday?” Asked Craig and they started walking again.

”It’s Jewish tradition.” Shrugged Kyle, he then turned to Tweek.

”I heard you t-talking with Stan ab-about it.” He answered and Kyle nodded.

”I’ve been saving up to be able to donate a lot more than I usually do.”

They cafeteria was as busy and messy as usual. The trio got their food, Kyle getting the special kosher food that required him to go into the kitchen and wait for it. When he came out, brick in hand he saw Tweek and Craig at a longer table with the rest of the class, Stan and Kenny still absent. He walked up, sat down and joined the conversation.

”Yeah, so I told Laura that if she-” Clyde was in the middle of telling an intriguing story when he suddenly trailed off and looked behind Kyle. Kyle snapped his head towards what Clyde was looking at. Stan and Kenny were standing behind him, Stan was holding a guitar.

”Oh no.” Said Kyle, Stan smiled at him and mouthed ’don’t worry’ before jumping up on the fucking table Kenny following the motion.

”Everybody!” Yelled Stan, ”May I please have your attention!” And everyone’s attention he got, all eyes in the cafeteria, kids, teachers, chefs, were on him and Kenny. Stan strummed his guitar as the others in the class stood up from their seats, some stood on their chairs some on the table. Did they really not consider that I’d feel uncomfortable? Thought Kyle, already feeling his cheeks starting to heat up. Then they started singing.

It was a horrible, ear destroying sound. Every single kid that sang made it a point to sing as poorly as they could to an untuned guitar. Not only were they singing poorly, they were singing loudly, nay they were screeching the happy birthday song at the top of their lungs. Kyle felt his heart swell and a smile spread across his face. They were singing so fucking badly that no one actually cared about him, his friends got to celebrate him without him being uncomfortable, it was the perfect solution! Or it would have been if it didn’t sound so fucking horrendous. Clyde had even pulled out his kazoo.

”HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KYYYYLLLEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” They sang and Kyle was laughing so hard he was crying.

Not even 20 minutes later the principal got on the intercom to inform the students that from now on singing in the cafeteria would be punishable with detention. Everyone knew why, and everyone thought it was hysterical.


End file.
